Hermione's Detention with Snape
by Professor's Girl
Summary: It's Hermione's 21st birthday, she skips Potions class only to find herself stuck in the rain with her professor... what will happen when she gets detention with Snape...
1. Chapter 1

It was the time of the year again, school was back in session at Hogwarts, the students were returning and the teachers getting their class rooms in order.

In the dining hall they all gathered laughter filled the room

Hermione looked for her friends but couldn't find them, she took a seat near the teachers' table and waited for Ron, Harry and Ginny.

She looked over at Dumbledore and he nodded, her eyes turned to Professor Snape, he was looking at her, she quickly looked away, then a few seconds later she looked back to him and he was still looking at her but soon turned away.

She thought for a second, there was something different about him this year, something about his eyes... they kind of .. looked happy.

"Oh well" she sighed. I don't know.

About that time Harry walked up and said "Hermione!"  
"HARRY" She said as she jumped up and hugged him. "GUYS, SHE'S OVER HERE!"  
"Ron, Ginny!" She screamed as she saw them, they hugged and soon took a seat at the table together. "Do you guys notice anything different about Professor Snape this year?" Said Hermione.  
"No, he looks just as mean as ever" Said Harry. Ron laughed.  
"No, why?" Ginny said. "Nevermind, how was Summer?"  
"Ron ran into a bush of poison ivy, he didn't stop scratching for months!"  
"Not funny Ginny"  
"Harry finds it funny, Ron."  
"Some friend you are Harry"  
A look went between the friends and they bursted out laughing.  
Hermione just sat there, she could feel Snape watching her.

They finished eating and went off to their classes, before they knew it, they were in Potions class.

Snape walked from student to student. "I don't know what you are making Weasley, but that isn't a potion."

Soon he came up beside Hermione, "Miss Granger, what is this?" He picked up a bottle on her desk and she said "Well, Professor Snape it is called .."  
"Very well Miss Granger, very well" He handed the bottle back to her and looked into her eyes as if reading her mind. She looked back into his as she took the bottle out of his hand.

There is something mysterious about that man...

Weeks turned into months, and still he acted .. different ..  
She needed to clear her head and figure out what is with him.  
She wandered through the halls and it finally came to her,  
"What if he feels about me, what I feel about him?"  
Could he ever 'love' anyone? No, nonsense ... right?

I need fresh air, she thought as she headed through the halls but ran into Harry.  
"Where are you going, You'll be late for potions class"  
"I will be there soon, I'm going to the loo"  
She felt bad lying to her best friend.  
She finally made it to the front doors.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a rainy afternoon, Hermione walked out toward the forest.  
"I hope Professor Snape won't be too mad at me, I just had to get away from his class today... I need to clear my mind.. after all, it is my 21st birthday today also."  
The rain was lighting falling as she walked around looking for a place to sit.  
Finally she found a big old tree near the forest so she sat beneath it's shelter and slowly slips off into a day dream..

A few minutes pass by then she sees a dark shadow moving tward her, scared and frozen with fear, it came closer and closer until she finally saw..  
"Oh no, Professor Snape? but he's teaching potions right now.."

He slowly walked up to her and said "Miss Granger"  
She didn't even have time to think before she spoke, saying "Professor Snape, I - I thought you were teaching potions class?"

"Exactly Miss Granger, and where are you? No where to be ... found."

Sorry Professor, I - I ..  
"Enough, I will see you in detention tonight, now follow me."  
"Yes Professor"

They had a long walk back to Hogwarts but before they could start out, it started pouring down on them..  
"We can not go out in rain like this, we'll stay here till it passes." Said Snape

Snape sat beside Hermione but didn't say a word.

"I really am sorry professor, I have a really good excuse.."  
"Non sense, Granger"

Hermione just looked at her professer, he was dark and quiet, he kept to himself, never allowing anyone else in.  
"Can't you open up to anyone, even to me, of all people? I want to see you."  
"I don't know what you are talking about Miss Granger, I'm sitting right beside you."

"The real you, professor, talk to me about something other than school or detention, tell me more about you and what you like and what you don't like"

"Well, I would like . . . Never mind."  
"What professor, what is it?"

"The rain has stopped, we better go now Miss Granger."

So they walked silently back to school and went to class, he used a spell to dry them both off, as if nothing had happend at all.

Harry saw the two walk in together and asked, "What's with you and Snape?"  
"Nothing"  
"Oh it's something, you look mad and Snape, well I have never seen Snape act this way before."

Not knowing what he meant, he pointed to Snape and she looked up..  
He accidently knocked over a students potion, which caused a purple ooze and it burned a small hole in the desk.

"See?" said Harry.  
"I don't know Harry, I tried to get him to talk, to open up to me but.."  
"Are you crazy? Why would you want him to open up?"  
"You wouldn't understand"

Class finally let out and soon it was dinner time,  
Ron, Harry and Ginny found Hermione sitting at the end of the table, right in front of the teachers.  
"What are you doing here?" said Ginny  
"Don't even try Ginny, she's keeping something to herself and doesn't want anyone else to know." Harry said.  
"I'm fine you guys, don't worry about me, it's nothing important.."  
Ron entered into the conversation after taking a bite of chicken.  
"What would you like to do for your birthday today Hermione?"  
"Nothing, I'm afraid ... I got detention after dinner."  
"What? With who? Ginny said.  
"With Snape, I skipped his class earlier and now I'm stuck."

they sit there silently eating till everyone was leaving and going back to their rooms.  
"Well, good luck Hermione" Said Ron  
"Thanks"

She picked up her books and jacket and walked down the dark gray halls, a little chilly and damp she thought but she'd soon be in Snape's class, kind of scary walking alone.

She came upon his door and knocked, no one answered so she knocked again... finally by the third knock he came and opened the door.  
"Miss Granger, come in"  
"Thank you professor, now what do I need to do"

"I've been working on new potions, you can drink them and see how they turn out."  
She followed him over to his desk, it was a little cluttered she thought, he handed her a little vial with green potion in it..  
"What will this do to me?"  
"It is a potion for hair, it should turn it a different colour"  
"Will it stay that way?"  
"No, but we need to see if it will work first."

She held her nose and downed the green drink and with that she made a horrible face and threw the vial across the room.  
"It tastes awful, just awful!"  
"It's not supposed to taste like butterbeer"

"I feel rather dizzy and sick" she said "I need to lie down"  
Professor Snape quickly ran to her side, picked her up in his arms and took her into his room, just outside the class room.  
He waved his wand and made the other door open, it was his bedroom, he laid her down and got a cool cloth to lie on her head.

"Are you alright Miss Granger?"  
is all she heard, she opened her eyes and said her professor sitting on the bed leaning over her with a cloth in his hand, gently rubbing her forehead.

"I feel fine, why what happened?"  
"You passed out, Hermione, you game me quite a scare."  
"For how long"  
"About 15 minutes"  
She went to sit up and got a little dizzy, and grabbed onto Snape's shoulder..  
Did he just call me by my first name? Thought Hermione.

"Lie back down, you need to keep up your strenght.."  
She did as he told.  
He looked her in the eyes for a minute or two before saying  
"I thought about what you said today, underneath the tree.."

Hermione looked at him longing for his lips to speak the words she wanted to hear..

"I may seem like a bitter old man but, I've been through so much.. kind of made me cold to the world...  
She slowly put her hand on his leg and he looked down at her.

His eyes got wide when he read her mind, she didn't even try to block him from doing so..

"All this time, Hermione.. you skipped class to get detention to be with me so we would be here right now?"

"It's true Professor, every word of it.."  
"But why?"  
She didn't speak, so he read her mind again...  
and then he knew, she wanted what he wanted too...

Slowly he leaned into her, brushing the hair away from her face before their lips met, his hands slid around her back as she ran hers through his dark black hair.


	3. Chapter 3

He threw his head back "mmmmm" is all he could say, he gently laid by her side as they began to kiss, his hand slowly went to her face as he pulled away, "Ready for your birthday present?" Said Snape while a sly grin swept across his face. Then he started unbuttoning his long black coat, button by button, half way off she pulled him onto her, she needed him and she needed him now,

"Happy birthday" He said before kissing her with his stong grip.

A knock was heard through the walls of the basement.  
"Oh no" Snape said.  
"we're not in trouble" said Hermione, "I'm legal"  
"Yes we are, It doesn't matter, I am still your teacher and you my student, I can get fired and you expelled for this."

They heard another knock on the door as he began to dress,  
"You need to get back into class and look busy NOW!"

She ran though his room and ripped her jeans on something, she didn't have time to look.  
Snape opened the door as she took a seat and brewed a potion.

"Potter? What are you doing here?"  
"Sorry sir, I left my bag in your class room, may I get it?"  
"Quickly Potter, unless you want to spend the rest of the night with your .. friend, in detention"  
"No sir"

Harry went to the desk and grabbed his bag,  
"Mione, what's the matter with your leg?"  
She looked at where he was pointing, it was bleeding where she ripped her jeans earlier.  
"I am fine, it was just an accident"  
"What is going on Hermione?"  
"Best get on your way Potter"  
"Yes sir, later Mione"

Harry exited the door then Snape turned around to face Hermione and said "Let's take care of that now, shall we?"

He threw his head back "mmmmm" is all he could say, he gently laid by her side as they began to kiss, his hand slowly went to her face as he pulled away, "Ready for your birthday present?" Said Snape while a sly grin swept across his face. Then he started unbuttoning his long black coat, button by button, half way off she pulled him onto her.

"Happy birthday" He said before kissing her.

A knock was heard through the walls of the basement.  
"Oh no, we're in trouble" Snape said.  
"we're not in trouble" said Hermione, "I'm legal"  
"Yes we are but it doesn't matter. I am still your teacher and you my student, I can get fired and you expelled for this."

They heard another knock on the door as he began to dress,  
"You need to get back into class and look busy NOW!"

She ran though his room and ripped her jeans on something, she didn't have time to look.  
Snape opened the door as she took a seat and brewed a potion.

"Potter? What are you doing here?"  
"Sorry sir, I left my bag in your class room, may I get it?"  
"Quickly Potter, unless you want to spend the rest of the night with your .. friend, in detention"  
"No sir"

Harry went to the desk and grabbed his bag,  
"Mione, what happened to your leg?"  
She looked at where he was pointing, it was bleeding where she ripped her jeans earlier.  
"I am fine, it was just an accident"  
"What is going on Hermione?"  
"Best get on your way Potter"  
"Yes sir, later Mione"

Harry exited the door then Snape turned around to face Hermione and said "Let's take care of that now, shall we?"

With a wave of his wand the wound was gone. "Now where were we?"

She walked over to Snape and took his hand, slowly leading him back to his bedroom.  
Once inside, she laid back down and he soon followed. She guided his hand to her waist and he took over from there.  
He pushed his face into her hair, smelling like lavender fields in Spring time, he sighed.  
She smiled at the sound of him and then it began...  
Nothing could stop them now.  
She was scared because she had never been that far before... little did she know.. neither had he.

Some time passed, then they laid there under the covers.. His arms wrapped around her as she rested her head on his bare chest.

"You should skip class more often Hermione"  
"Maybe I should.."

Snape got up and dressed as she laid there watching him, a lovely sight indeed, she thought.  
"I wish this night didn't have to end, Professor"  
"Please, call me Snape ... when we're in here, that is"

"Okay... Snape"

She said as they walked back into the chilly, empty class room.

"You had a certain ... tone in your voice Miss Granger, I don't like that."  
"But Snape, you said .."  
He cut her off.  
"Miss Granger, you shall call me Professor in my class room, after all, this isn't my bedroom you know"  
He winked at her as he spoke.  
"And for such disrespect, I shall see you in detention tomorrow night as well."

She grabbed her jacket and bag and headed to the door.  
"Have a good night, Miss Granger"  
She turned to him and smile, "You too, Professor Snape"

***Didn't want to get to detailed in the bedroom scene yet...  
My first fan fiction, what did you all think?


End file.
